


Unison

by MidnightMeadows



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boboiboy Needs a Hug, Elemental Fusion, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fusion, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Second Tier Forms, Space Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: His stomach lurched.He staggered to the left as his vision blurred. The overhead lights abruptly appearing too bright and yet too dark at the same time. It reminded him of walking into a darker room after being outside in the bright sunlight, dark spots, and illuminated shapes dancing before him as he struggled to adjust.Moving a bare foot to steady himself, he grit his teeth as he moved towards the doors.Placing a charred palm on the wall for support, he squinted as the double doors slid open revealing about ten people, one who was particularly close to him-And then he froze as his vision refocused, because just there right in front of him, as stunned as he is-Was himself?
Relationships: Boboiboy & Boboiboy Septuplets, Boboiboy & Fang & Yaya & Ying, Boboiboy & Ochobot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Unison

He came to at the sound of a hard knock, and the door of his shared room with Daun creaking ajar. Blinking groggily, he moved his head towards the door, the silhouette at the doorway coming forward – resting their hand on the adjacent metal wall.

“Nut?”

The alien in question blinked quietly in the darkness of the room, before raising a hand to the back of his head in embarrassment. “Hi, Cahaya! Can you wake your brothers up for me?”

Cahaya squinted lazily, suspicious. “Why?”

Nut just laughed, as if he hadn’t just scared the daylights (heh) out of Cahaya by wandering through the empty halls of the TAPOPS headquarters like some sort of murderous spirit. “It’s a surprise! I’ll show you later!” He finally answered, a knowing glint in his yellow eyes.

The youngest groaned, before rolling straight out of bed and gracefully onto his socked feet. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned – his mouth opening wide, before closing again. “Okay.” He murmured, trying to keep his already waking-up brain on track. “But you’re waking up Tanah and Petir.”

Stifling a soft snort into his hand at the horrified look he got in response, he felt around the desk by his table, and switched on the lamp, blinking a few times as to get used to the sudden bright light. He fumbled with his power-watch latched on his wrist until his eyes widened at the displayed time. It was 3am.

“Did you tell the captains? We’re not supposed to be awake around now.”

Nut waved a hand. “Already taken care of.” Turning around, he made to leave the room. “I’ll wake up the parents.” He added, already swept out into the corridor.

Privately, Cahaya wondered what Nut could have made to make him this excited. He knew that waking up his siblings was going to end in a disaster, and yet he did it anyway. But then again, Cahaya knew Nut wasn’t the most logical of the bunch, despite the fact that he was as smart as Cahaya himself was – perhaps even more so. Cahaya was sure he didn’t even know what personal safety even was, for that matter.

Honestly, Cahaya wasn’t even sure if Nut _slept_. Was sleeping something other species’ tended to do? More research for later, he noted to himself, quickly writing it down of a yellow post-it note on the wall adjacent to his desk.

“Right.” He muttered, brushing a hand through his mussed hair. Bracing himself against the ladder of their bunk bed, he climbed up, popping up his head beside Daun’s sleeping form.

Reaching out a hand, he gently patted the shoulder of his elder brother, shaking him slightly. “Hey, Daun! Wake up.”

The other snuffled, clearly fighting to stay asleep. After a second, he opened his forest green eyes into small slits, confused at the sight of Cahaya waking him up for once. “Cahaya?” He mumbled slowly, his voice almost unheard under the rustle of the sheets.

Cahaya smiled softly at this, an amused huff escaping his mouth. “Morning bud. Nut wants to show us something.” He flicked the others nose, giggling at the offended grunt he received in reaction.

Sitting up, the older brother stretched his arms above him, before lowering them with an exhale. Finally opening his eyes to the full size that they were, he asked, “Is everyone else coming too?”

“Yeah.”

Humming, he crawled out of the sheets, letting Cahaya climb down before following him down.

He ignored the distant yelling and crashing noises further down the corridor. He really couldn’t be bothered to deal with it so early.

“I have decided!” A pointer finger thrust out into the open air. “To make a portal to another dimension!”

Nobody spoke a word, no one knew how to react to the sudden, and quite unexpected declaration. It seemed like the life was instantly forced out of them, leaving them frozen in disbelief.

A portal? To an alternate dimension? Who announces such a thing so nonchalantly at 3am?

Cahaya vacantly wondered if he was still asleep – and had conjured up this ridiculous excuse of a fever dream- following that gruelling experiment he had conducted the night before.

He jealously cursed his own aqua-clad and lazy brother, who was quietly snoring away behind him. Cahaya was sometimes quite envious of Air’s seemingly godly ability to take a nap wherever, and whenever he wanted to. It also was quite annoying – especially when he did it in the middle of a conversation. The ability to instantly rest and ignore his brothers at the same time? Cahaya would give _anything_.

He really needed that instant sleep now.

After a silent moment, Cahaya quirked a brow, an incredulous expression facing the alien mechanic. “Why?”

The mechanic in question sent a toothy grin his way. “’Cuz, why not?”

He didn’t know why Nut had told them so straightforwardly, like creating a portal was like trying out a new lasagne recipe or something as equally mundane. Like those other occasions, where Adu du’s attacks became routine, or when world-ending disasters were expected every other weekend.

Their bad luck was beyond saving. Even the people who they seem to encounter so often had their own _distinguishing_ quirks.

He laughed uneasily under his breath, why was he always surrounded by so many weirdos?

Cahaya made a silent promise to himself that he wouldn’t be like that. Never. That one time he turned his two brothers into ant-sized humans? Yeah, that never happened.

The third eldest of his siblings, Tanah, smiled. A cold shudder rushed through the light-users body as a shroud of unrestrained fury enveloped Tanah, and an amber eye glowered from behind his bangs. “This had better be worth waking me up at 3am for.” His smile seemed to project an air of _this-better-be-worth-it-or-you-will-wake-up-tomorrow-with-no-memory-of-the-last-ten-years_ , while still appearing as polite and happy as ever.

And right then and there, Cahaya similarly vowed to never cross Tanah. It wasn’t the first time he made the promise, and certainly not the last. He was just too powerful.

Nut shivered in response to the threat, before stiffly demonstrating the TAPOPS salute. "Yes sir!" Turning back to his machine, he yanked off the grey blanket that was covering it, to expose a device which was a tangle of wire and scraps of metal moulded to a structure of an oval, standing upright but hollow. "Feast your eyes, on the beauty of my invention!"

The youngest Elemental mentally shook his head, Nut would never know true beauty, especially if he looked like _that_ , covered in oil and substances that he, for once, didn’t want to know about.

Angin, who was seated to his left, frowned thoughtfully. Prodding at the shining width of the portal, he inquired. “How does it work?” He didn’t seem to notice the flat look Petir aimed his way.

The mechanic in the room visibly brightened, as though he was waiting for this specific question, which Cahaya inwardly grimaced at, as he too could clearly relate. He then proceeded to listen half-heartedly to the technical jargon spewing from Nut’s mouth touching on string theory and dimension hopping – and turned to inspect the machine that Nut had fervently created in a spur of caffeine in the middle of the night.

What even was the effect of coffee on aliens? Did they even have coffee in space? Did it go by the same name? Questions for later.

Honestly, if Cahaya was an alien who lived a life without coffee, he would probably cry. Big ugly tears – to really show that sorrow. Although he could – with his genius – make a substitute for coffee, that was beside the point.

The invention itself appeared unimpressive under the cover of the silver sheet, and still seemed somewhat unassuming when free of it. But Cahaya didn’t jump to conclusions just yet, because even the subtlest things have the potential to drown out others with its intensity.

After examining the worn-down metal – which didn’t seem to be that interesting from his angle, he checked over the control panel, and faced the palm-sized red button taking up half of it. At this, he almost face palmed. Sure, place the most cliché object – _the big red button_ – in a room filled with _teenagers_.

Seriously? Did he live in a cartoon?

(He hoped he didn’t just jinx himself or something just then.)

At this point, Cahaya almost anticipated a disaster to happen right then and there when he wasn’t watching.

He had every right to be paranoid – have you _seen_ who he lived with? Cahaya wouldn’t be surprised if bad luck were literally a code of conduct at this point. He could literally ask any of his brothers what ‘normal’ meant – and all of them would probably respond with a confused tilt of the head.

He really didn’t want to deal with something this unexpected this late, or early, he corrected. He just didn’t have the energy, or the patience.

But he knew there was no point in hoping. The universe would never listen to his sad life story and if it did, it sure always went out the other ear.

And to say that Daun’s fingers were hasty would be a great understatement.

As soon as he spotted Daun’s gloved palm on the button from his peripheral, he jerked back in his chair in sudden panic, the grating sound of the legs against the metal floors catching the attention of the rest of the occupants of the room, alerting the others to the briskly opening portal.

Paling, Nut gasped audibly at the sight, and a quick glance behind him confirmed that it wasn’t in awe, but in fear.

Something was wrong.

Staring at the opening portal, Cahaya’s vision tunnelled. He fixated on the unfurling dark ribbons within the walls of the portal, overflowing with a darkness so bare and black, his eyes throbbed. There was a profound, archaic echo, fluctuating in the wells of his mind-

( **THIS IS WHERE WE CAME FROM-**

 **THE PLACE OF OUR BIRTH.** )

But he couldn’t look away no matter how hard he tried. Every time he tried to focus on the crevices of the metal walls to the left, his eyes would always gravitate back to the portal. It kept catching his interest, like a new theory, a new _idea_.

It was empty, empty, empty of something he knew should be there. A debilitating pain in his abdomen, a blinding shot of white from behind his eyes. He wanted, _wanted_ -

Finally refocusing on his surroundings, he noticed a pull from himself to the portal. He squinted, barely making out shimmering white points against the harsh black. Stars. Those were stars. Stars meant space, and space meant no air to breathe.

Swiftly paling, he clenched his teeth when the pulling got even stronger, his clothes were surging away from him, and his feet were losing their stability. He bemoaned being the one closest to the portal.

“Nut!” He shouted, eyes widening in urgency as the other glanced at him. “It’s opening up in space, we’re going to get sucked in! Turn it off!” And at once, he skidded several centimetres forward, and with an audible thump from behind him, was halted by an unexpected barricade of rock - that was already speedily deteriorating.

Nut stared on in muted shock, an absent glaze in his pin prick pupils before determination overcame his fear and he hurried over to the control panels. Urgency was obvious in his actions as he frantically tapped out commands into the system, madly trying to reign in his unruly creation.

Air grunted, watching keenly, before his normally half-lidded eyes widened in shock. “There’s something approaching!” His hand went to the bill of his blue cap to lower it in front of his eyes, shielding his eyes from the light, while the other was wrapped around Api’s bare forearm, who was grasping at a neighbouring desk in a desperate effort to not be drawn in.

Glaring into the churning vortex once more, a vivid glow entered his vision, and he could have laugh, laugh, and laughed until he cried at the absurdity of it – because he _recognised_ that light. Did he finally break under the pressure, or was that _his_ power?

( _burn shackles I’m a prisoner help me help me help help this isn’t MINE too much_ )

( _Cahaya was young and naïve, like the rest of his brothers._

 _They weren’t for long._ )

It was warm, honey and like syrup to his senses, almost _exactly the same_ as the power thrumming in the tingling core next to his heart and gushing under his skin. And he did chuckle, something tiny and trivial compared to what – or who – was heading straight for him.

He recognised that power not because it was like his own, but because it _was_ his own. He didn’t know exactly what this entailed, nor what he should do about it.

He was the most logical of them – the _planner_! He needed a plan! What use was he without one?

And now his vision blurred, hazy and thick under his lashes.

There’s no time left.

Vaguely, he could hear his brothers, who shrieked as a sudden bright light erupted from the portal, sharpening to a point in front of him. He sucked in a shallow breathe and attempted to move away from it – he couldn’t, not without risking being sucked in. He was going to be hit, by whatever it was that was moving at such high speeds towards their open portal. He was _useless_.

Perfect. Just perfect.

“Cahaya?” He could hear Daun’s voice, trembling with fear for him, and he could feel his mind going blank.

( _Cahaya felt a part of him cry out, break and tear, as Daun slipped away from his grasp. He was too weak._

 _Nothing had changed. He still wasn’t good enough._ )

A scream.

And suddenly, pain was all that he knew. It stemmed from his gut, webbing up in shattered fractals, outwards to the cusp of his fingers and toes. It cracked up his spine and electrified the back of his pupils, it glaciated his battle-hardened shoulders and beckoned startled tears from his eyes-

And he was gone; lost in a dance of star beams, golden visors, and silver strands.

* * *

_Stars were unstable, curious creatures, and it was in their nature to want to live as long as they could. But as they lived, they learned and learned and learned – and they became wise. And with that knowledge, they discovered that living a long life wasn’t always for the better._

_Stars were the oldest bodies, they lived through the peace and the war. The lived through The Creation and The Destruction, they lived through The Uniting and The Parting. They lived through it all, and they decided they wanted to forget._

_Memories were something stars had an abundance of. And often, they weren’t new. They were always repeated, in an unknowing action or purposeful – and often, the only thing that changed was the perspective. What was the point of history, the stars asked themselves, if no one could be bothered to apply it to the present? To the future?_

_And so, the stars determined that they needed to become One, so they could all live and perish at the same time._

_To put all of this unrecorded history into the hands of One, this wisdom and memory and experience and unrivalled strength. The stars were gods in and of themselves, and they decided that One had to be good. He had to be intelligent, faithful and trustworthy._

_And although stars weren’t able to have children, they were excited! A small being, with their power and knowledge and full of limitless potential. Someone who would live and be happy and learn!_

_And will eventually die._

_Their power was often coveted. The power of creation, the power of being unchanged despite the flow of time, the power of millions upon millions of burning suns. And putting all of it into One, would make them a target._

_The stars were intelligent. They had seen every plan and every outcome. They knew how to hide, how to mask themselves. They would tell no one. But even then, there was always a chance something could go wrong._

_And although stars were seen as merciless and immeasurable creatures, they were kind. They were the mothers of all, whose existences provided the foundation of others. And here they were, already condemning one of their own to death._

_But only the oldest of the celestials attained the supernova, and none of them wanted to wait that long. One life was the price to pay for many, they supposed._

_They decided to merge, and become one being. To forget their nature after realising its costs. To learn how to die, after learning how to live._

_And along came the Light._

* * *

Angin doesn’t know what to anticipate at 3am at the TAPOPS headquarters – but it certainly wasn’t this. He didn’t expect Nut to create a portal to _another world_ in an _hour_ due to a coffee break, (maybe he should try it out – see what all the fuss was about).

He didn’t expect to be utterly _helpless_ at the fact that his younger brothers were in danger. He didn’t expect the barely-slapped-together portal to break open with light, and for Cahaya to go flying across the room only seconds after Daun curiously presses the button.

But what he does understand, is that the additional person -who definitely wasn’t there before- was quite familiar.

Cahaya and the stranger lie in the rubble, still and crumpled on top of the other. Cahaya is underneath, head propped up on a piece of unruly metal with his hair matted with dust – but otherwise uninjured. A blow to the head then – there was no other visible mark on him, disregarding the various burns. But the new person is just _covered_ with scuff marks, a particularly large one over one cheek. His no-sleeved jacket ripped, and his wrist warmers were in tatters.

His bare arm is outstretched towards them, curled tan fingers barely twitching, and upon closer look, Angin can spot intense red burns blotching the skin. He can already tell that whoever this hand belongs to, they were young. The hands were small and held callouses – but still wasn’t close to the rough hands of the Captains, the Admirals. Whose hands and other limbs were toughened, rough and strong.

These hands appeared weak. But even with a closer look, you could see the lines, the rough edges of scars, although faint, disappearing with experience. They must have gotten the scars when they were even younger, which saddens Angin unexpectedly.

And how peculiar, he thinks detachedly, to see another human besides his brothers and friends in space.

“Cahaya!”

And Angin is just _frozen_ , ever-present grin still on his face and large eyes.

_(“Why are you smiling?”_

_“Don’t you know that this is all your fault?”)_

He doesn’t know what to do – he turns to Petir but observes that he’s in a similar state as he is. Good, it means what he’s witnessing isn’t an illusion, that both of them (even Petir, who was the most formidable out of all of them) had been powerless.

Even Tanah, who would typically be barking out several orders by this point, was breathless, a chilling flicker in his eyes. And Angin understood, that Tanah was certainly the most protective out of the three of them, and that for his younger brother, failing to protect his family just wasn’t an option.

( _“I’m sorry.” He says, voice weak and trembling, quivering minutely in response to the icy temperature. He scarcely has any energy to move, let alone speak. His usually headstrong chocolate eyes, gradually dulling into a muted brown._

_No one responds. Nobody is there._

_He smiles faintly._

_“I couldn’t protect you all.” He murmurs as one final tear slips down his pale cheek, and shatters into twinkling fragments upon contact with the ground._

_And Tanah, the third eldest of the Boboiboy siblings, was truly alone for the very first time.)_

But he was also an elder brother here, and he would _not_ be useless. Cahaya was his dear younger brother -although he often didn’t act like it- and he wasn’t going to idle around while he’s possibly in serious danger. He had to be strong for them, for Tanah and Petir as well.

“Air!” He commands, power in his tone, pleased when the others snap to attention. “Lift them up with your water, and make sure to not jostle their injuries!” He acknowledges the pieces of bewildered confusion in their eyes, but quickly prioritises the situation.

“Daun, do first aid, and quickly bring them to the infirmary along with Air!”

“Tanah!” His younger brother jolts, light returning to his amber tinted orbs as he stared in baffled surprise at Angin, who was acting quite unlike himself. “Help Nut turn off the Portal! Api! Get Admiral Tarung and Koko Ci here quickly!”

They promptly move around to fulfil their orders with practised ease, with Tanah doing so hesitantly. Api races out of the room, distant thumps of feet hitting the metal floors before turning the corner to what Angin knew to be the sleeping quarters of the Admirals.

Air fabricates a bed of water, while Daun immediately moves them onto it and does what he does best. Taking out a medical bag, he pulls out the alcohol, and quickly slathers it onto their wounds. After applying a handful of ointment to their burns, he skilfully enwraps the various wounds on the visible parts of their bodies, as well as the places of impact on them. They hurry out of the room as well, taking care as to not disturb the injured.

“Angin?”

The element user in question turns to Petir, smiling timidly in response to the inquiring face in front of him. “A-Ah, I was just trying not to panic – Tanah and you looked a bit out of it, and I wanted to help Cahaya - so I just tried to do what Tanah always did...” He finishes a bit lamely, looking at Petir with a nervous expression.

Petir appears a bit dissatisfied with the answer, with a small sweat drop at the side of his eyes, but Angin is pleased that he decides to not push it any further.

The roar of feet alerts both of them and causes them to glance up at the door – just in time to see the two Admirals enter through, alongside their fire-wielding brother.

Tarung, who seems uncharacteristically critical despite the time and his chaotic appearance, clears his throat. “Report?”

Petir, Api and Angin throw up their arms in a hard salute, and Petir steps forward. “Nut created an inter-dimensional portal at 2am and woke us up so that we can see it working for the first time. It was opened accidentally, and an unknown person flew through, sending Cahaya and themselves into the wall.”

He waves a tan arm towards the adjacent wall, where it was indented in a small crater, with several cracks spreading outwards. “Daun has administered first aid and has brought them to the infirmary along with Air. Tanah is working with Nut to shut off the portal, and Api has went to find you. We were waiting to report.” He delivers it speedily and as precisely as he could, as all the cadets had been trained to do.

Disregarding the slightly proud expression of the littler Admiral, Tarung crosses his arms after a small pause – processing the information he was just given. “Have you identified the intruder?”

Angin shakes his head in negative. “No, sir.”

And Angin is thankful. He’s inexperienced, he knows – which is why he’s happy that Admiral Tarung has taken charge of the situation. Dispute all that his brothers and he had went through, they were nothing against the experiences that Tarung himself had endured. As well as this, Angin doesn’t trust himself to be the leader, in fact – he always knew Tanah would be better at the job. He knew he wasn’t good enough, and that wasn’t enough for Cahaya right now, who was currently the priority.

“I see.” Tarung gazes toward where the infirmary is, a predatory gleam in his narrow eyes. “Me and Nut are definitely talking after this. Come on, let’s go to the infirmary.”

The three brothers ignored the shivers that unexpectedly stirred in their fatigued bodies as they started toward the infirmary. Angin winced, but couldn’t feel sorry for the mechanic. This invention had caused Cahaya to be _hurt_.

And Angin didn’t exactly feel too forgiving at the moment.

_(“Why are you smiling?”_

_“Ah, no reason.” He replied, mouth wide across his face, fixed in a stony grin. His eyes were stormy, full of agony, anguish and fire and **protect**._

_The other flees in fright, but finally, Angin whispers; “I only smile, so that my enemies know that I **will** come back_.”

 _Because while the wind was often weak and fleeting – it only came back even stronger. As short-lived as a breeze from a butterfly’s wing, to as crushing as a thunderstorm’s gust. The wind was free and wild, and would not cower._ )

* * *

**_“Boboiboy Solar?!”_ **

****

_Boboiboy doesn’t recall much._

_He remembers a space pirate – Vargoba? He thinks that’s what his name is. He remembers that he attacked the Headquarters. He knows that he and his **friends (FANG** Gopal **Ying-**_ Yaya ** _-)_** _tried their hardest to stop him, to save_ them _like they had always done._

_He knows that they had failed._

_He remembers light. He remembers the triumphant self-confidence brimming under his now bleached-white jacket, at finally being able to do something. Being finally able to protect his friends – if only for a second. He remembers being relieved and happy and strong._

_He remembers not being strong enough._

_He remembers that moment, in which everything was so still. He was on the ground, and he had to choose. A decision that was too big and wrong, something Boboiboy will never forget. A decision he never made. He remembers that second, where everything was quiet and static, and he couldn’t see anything behind the wispy grey at the edge of his eyes._

_And then, all he could see was that weapon. The weapon that seemed to come from his right in seemingly slow motion, the reflection of his own face on the charred surface. He could see his scratched face, marred with scuff marks and lightly bruised. He could taste the smoky dust that clung to the musky air of the room – he could hear the distant creaking whines of metal restraining his friends-_

_And he forgets, in that next millisecond. A vivid flash behind his eyes, the weight of a ten-story building apparently ramming into his temple. And as he feels airy resistance at his back, all he could see was a staggeringly brilliant burst of yellow._

_He remembers the agony of reinforced metal walls giving away at his back, he remembers tearing through them like paper – his own screams-_

_And the cold._

_It was chillier than any cold Boboiboy has felt before. It bit into his shoulders and his hands and his face. It forced its way into his core, into the liquid under his marred skin, into his eyes._

_Boboiboy couldn’t- he can’t breathe._

_Then suddenly, all he felt was warmth._

_It washed over him like the sun on a warm day, sinking into his bones like Tok Aba’s hot chocolate when he drinks it at night, or when he drinks it with his friends. It seeped into his heart and set it alight with a small, candle like flame..._

_He feels the warmth wrap around him, kneel with him as he cups this insignificant candle light in his quivering, icy fingers. The ice all but melts away, and Boboiboy’s sight is clear._

_He knows what to do now, he knows it will save them. This hope, the same hope he had felt against Borara, the same warmth that saved his friends but had left him so ruined. It would be worth it. It was always worth it._

_A minor emotion of smugness echoes in his head as he all but radiates light, dazzling the figures in the space ship with its intensity. He concludes his transformation, the cosy feeling of warmth and reassurance descending onto his chest and cap, additional golden webs adorning his clothed thighs with a tinkling sigh._

_“This kid’s still kicking?!” Vargoba roars, standing over his fallen comrades, arms and torso embellished with metals and plates. His shadow covers them, huge and overwhelming in a way that wasn’t true to his actual aura. He sees Fangs cracked visor, and the scrapes on his bicep. Yaya’s left arm is bleeding, and Gopal isn’t moving from his position on the flooring. Ying’s eyes are vacant, as if she’s somewhere else entirely, re-experiencing the same thing._

_(And sometimes, Boboiboy absolutely **hates** being a hero, if it means his friends have to suffer through this. He **hates** and **hates** and **hates** – mostly himself, for involving them in this mess in the first place.)_

_(But sometimes, he’s so, **so** thankful. Just so happy and grateful that he didn’t have to do this alone. So relieved that he didn’t have to battle Borara alone, or Adu du, or anyone before. He’ll always be eternally grateful, because he’s still a child, he still goes to school and hangs out with his friends and- _

_He’s so grateful, that when he dies, he won’t be alone.)_

_(That he won’t be forgotten.)_

_Boboiboy feels a stab of uncharacteristic rage go through him – how dare he harm his friends, how dare he knock them all to the floor-_

_...How dare he -Boboiboy aims toward himself- allow this to happen?_

_“I will not make the same mistake twice.” He declares, weaving the webs of light around him, assembling them into a silk around his hands. It doesn’t feel warm now, it feels like its burning. Almost as burning as the frigid cold that surrounded him, but the comparison confuses him in his tired, injured state. He’s fairly certain that he has a concussion._

_Nevertheless, it burned, like shackles around his wrist. He’s a prisoner to it- this power. It would take great effort to turn it around, manipulate it according to his will. Effort he was willing to give, to protect them. This light would give, whether it liked it or not._

_(Because he’d only used it once before. When he was younger, inexperienced, more trusting. It burned him from the inside out, his eyes felt like they were blinded, and it completely overwhelmed him._

_It was the last power he relied on to save his friends, save Ochobot. It nearly failed him. If he had just unlocked the power earlier, if he had just more power and control, he knew it wouldn’t have hurt so much for Ochobot._

_Because even though Ochobot was technically a robot, he could hear the pain in his voice, and the cracks and pops of his arm joints. He knew he had emotions and therefore he could still feel trauma. Boboiboy was a hero; why couldn’t he save him?)_

_(A few hours later, when everyone had walked away and he was left by his lonesome in his room, he wonders if he ever knew what he was doing, if he ever knew what a hero was.)_

_(If he was ever a hero in the first place.)_

_This power was still too much for him, he understands. But that’s okay._

_He’ll get it eventually._

_The first blast does little to injure Vargoba - but it does annihilate his forces that were almost overpowering his team. Solar moves in closer, to get a clear, powerful shot._

_He knows he’s weak, that first blast took a lot out of him – but he could manage one more. A definite shot that would defeat him at close range. He couldn’t evade, and the light intensity would surely overcome his defence._

_This time, he’s pleased to see that it works, as Vargoba sinks to his knees and keels over, unconscious. He’s charred, ashen and with dark marks on his skin and so, so still-_

_But he knows that blast didn’t kill him. The more assessing qualities in this form allows him to judge the amount of light needed to knock him out with frightening accuracy – but he couldn’t be any more thankful for the trait now._

_(Later, Boboiboy wonders how he knew that, even in his light form. Upon studying, he realised the form could only use what the user themselves knew. So how did Cahaya know the amount of light that was needed to defeat him, when Boboiboy himself knew literally nothing about the topic?_

_What did this mean?)_

_They’re safe. Vargoba’s crew were down, Vargoba himself was defeated. The current team that were fighting them outside the Headquarters were relatively okay, and his friends didn’t have any life-threatening injuries on them. That was enough._

_It’s over. He could rest. His friends were all right. He was okay. He lets the sunlightlifehappyIknow fade from his conscious, and lets the cold seep in once more._

_The final thing he could recall was the faraway resonance of explosions, a face set with alarm, teeth clenched (crimson eyes- **indigo hair** FANG_brother _), and a gloved hand._

_It was stretching out for him, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t reach for it._

_Then there was nothing but static in his ears._

When Boboiboy typically wakened after intense battles, packed with wounds and emotion, he woke instantly. He regularly woke in alarm, hoping that his rest didn’t result in somebody getting injured because he wasn’t awake to defend them.

The moments where he could wake calm and gently, would always be below space-ship themed bedsheets, under the cosy atmosphere of his grandfather’s home. Always in the cinnamon and parchment paper scented house on Earth. Where he was loved and cared for by his Tok Aba.

‘Well,’ He thought somewhat hysterically, unable to move in his charred body and adrenaline-fueled mind in overdrive, ‘Isn’t this just the _best_ situation?’

Even he visibly cringed from the sarcasm dripping from that sentence. It was unlike him, he knew.

But he had a good reason; his friends were in danger, he couldn’t see them anywhere in his immediate vicinity, which concerned him. They were combatting with a space pirate, a pirate which could be tougher than any enemy they could have faced before. All the Power Spheras were in jeopardy, and Ochobot was about to be taken-

He needed to calm down. He wasn’t going to help anyone by freaking out and wasting time.

So, he inhaled, deeply and deliberately – albeit choking back a few panicked breaths without meaning to.

Exhaling shakily, he repeated the action several times, each turn becoming easier and easier, the burn in his lungs slowly but surely diminishing. He remembered how to do this, from the numerous times where he had to comfort civilians who had fallen into less-than-ideal situations, and even the villains from time to time.

Because it didn’t matter that they tried to hurt each other or weren’t human half the time. Nobody was perfect, everybody made mistakes. Not everybody will think clearly in a dangerous position, and Boboiboy was intimately aware of that fact.

That same wide-eyed, horror-stricken haze that often clouded his vision was beaten out of him by raw experience, by the soul-wrenching desire to _protect_ and _save_.

Because he was always a hero first and foremost. Even prior to when the people on Earth acknowledged him as such - and even later, when his need to defend exceeded the boundaries of his own solar system.

Saving people didn’t always mean to protect them from danger. More than Boboiboy would like to admit, it was to save them from themselves, or the pressures of their own peers. The drastic measures one would take to end all their problems, the sheer number of people willing to take that route was something he would always try to lower.

(A little girl, she was younger than him, he was sure. She had appeared happy and cheerful. She had black hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. He remembers thinking that she looked eerily like Ying.

He remembers that she asked for an autograph.)

(He remembers a crowd outside of his school the day after. And when he enters it and gazes blankly upon who was in the centre- when he numbly picks up the bloodied signed photograph from the concrete-)

(He remembers mutely gazing up the tall building behind her-)

(He dreams of her, sometimes. But it’s Ying in her place. It’s always Ying.)

Sometimes, he questioned if saving these _people_ , these same people who would maybe encourage one to go along that route, who would judge others for differences they didn’t choose to have, was really worth it.

He always chose to never end that train of thought. The idea of what it might entail terrified him.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he restarted.

He remembered the steps. It was seared into his psyche, an ever-present list of instructions and steps. Repeat over and over, until the desired outcome is reached. Breathe in and out and in and out-

And slowly, but surely, the light fog that had ebbed at his consciousness slowly faded away – leaving him and him alone.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Furrowing his brows at the unexpected noise was inordinately difficult, and he deliberately blinked open heavy eyelids, confused as to when he closed them. The familiar sterile scent of the Headquarters’ infirmary and feel of both the hospital gown and the heart monitor had him frowning.

A slight shudder to his left, the accustomed vibration of metal doors sliding open and closed. 

Just outside of his range of vision, he could hear hushed tones, murmuring to each other in slight concern. He could vaguely make out various medical terms with his less-than-stellar hearing -likely damaged by the high frequency screeching of his final attack- while lying stock-still in the softly padded cot.

“I’m not sure what kind of attack could have resulted in an injury as severe as this,” One gruff voice was saying, voice both grim and tired. “But by the marks on his arms and torso, we _can_ conclude it’s by a huge blunt force – something flat but with a huge amount of strength behind it. However – the 3rd degree burns on his arms- they were similar to the ones that are often on that cadet’s hands, Cahaya’s, I think it was, after overusing his powers.”

“I see.” Another voice, softer and a touch more feminine. “But that doesn’t make sense. He isn’t even supposed to _be_ here, and now he has Cahaya’s light burns on him. Cahaya himself doesn’t seem to have any serious injuries, while he does – and the burns seem newer than the other wounds.”

The voice warbles on, confusion evident. “Cahaya doesn’t seem the type to use his strongest attacks on someone who’s already this injured and weak, judging by Cahaya’s lack of injuries.”

“I know. The blunt force should have already knocked him unconscious, and adding on the strength of Cahaya’s power..”

“Quite suspicious, this one is.”

“Indeed.” The was a quiet shuffling sound, before the voice continued. “Ah, it seems that he’s awake.”

The other voice replied, baffled. “What? He shouldn’t be awake yet! He should be unconscious for at least another Earth Day!”

Earth Day?

Boboiboy’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he sat up in a blur of movement, hurriedly ripping the IV from his wrist, and dislodging various wires from his beaten form. He flung his white blanket from his body, hands shaking in his abrupt adrenaline rush.

“Wait! What are you-“

He stood on unsteady feet, stumbling hastily towards the metal doors. His mind was going a mile per second, why was he here? Where are the others?

Are they okay?

And then lastly, he realized that he didn’t know those voices. The standard nurses at the TAPOPS infirmary sounded unlike the voices he had just heard commenting earlier. Had he been kidnapped? It did sound fairly ok to assume, considering his condition, and how he wasn’t able to fight because he had fallen unconscious.

Was it Vargoba’s crew? Did they want to get revenge because Boboiboy brutally beat their captain?

He slipped and fell to his knees on hard metal flooring. He glanced up, recognising the blue and green marks lining the floors, the jigsaw-like patterns strewn over the walls.

But even now there's a dull ache throbbing through him, a constant reminder of the fact that he’s injured and not quite healing – due to the fact that he’s not actually _resting_. He’s used to it though, because of the constant training back at the headquarters – the headquarters that he _destroyed_ – where the captains drilled him with training, where he had gotten concerningly used to pulling non-existent energy out of his ass and working vigorously through the day.

He ignored the small part of his head which was berating him for the profanity – because he was sure that he was allowed to with his current situation. None of his friends were in sight, no one he recognised were _anywhere_ (which was sort of strange, now that he thought about it), he had no sense of time or where the hell he even _was_.

The individuals he could see around the corridors were people he barely knew – which threw him. He always saw the same people around the corridors and winding hallways, and they learned to recognise him in turn. Although he didn’t know everybody from TAPOPS, he was familiar with most of their faces – or their other identifying features.

But this – he didn’t recognise _anybody_.

And really, being in the middle of space, surrounded by aliens he don’t know? Having no idea where he was and in the custody of aliens he didn’t know the intentions of?

That was terrifying.

They could kill him, for all he knew. When he was unconscious, they could have already administrated a poison, and it could be circulating in his bloodstream – and slowly killing him.

And he would be none the wiser.

...Wait, could aliens do that? Did they have blood? How would they even know what a blood stream is? Did it go by the same name? Did they have other humans to learn about it from? Questions for later.

Ugh, this whole situation was making his head spin.

Pushing himself to his feet again, albeit awkwardly, he resumed running to the foremost control room, where his friends frequently met up for briefings.

Okay, so maybe he hadn’t been abducted by them, if he was in the HQ. But he shouldn’t dismiss it so easily, maybe Vargoba’s crew had taken over the HQ after overpowering all of TAPOPS?

No, he knew TAPOPS could have effortlessly beaten the rest of the crew.

So, what then? He knew his friends were safe, and alive, due to his memory gradually returning to him, but why was the TAPOPS HQ still here? He could distinctly remember it exploding, crumpling in on itself as he flew away.

(- _It’s over. He could rest. His friends were all right. He was okay-)_

And-

Wait.

Cahaya?

Why were the nurses talking about Cahaya? Boboiboy had only turned into Cahaya for at least five minutes, and he knew that no nurses or any of Vargoba’s crew were present to witness him transform into his light-wielding form. And the only people who knew that form by ‘Cahaya’ were in his friend group so-

He mentally sighed, everything made so much more sense on Earth.

Even with the heightened intelligence of his Light wielding form, this was a kind of situation he couldn’t explain without knowing the full picture. He didn’t have enough information, not enough data.

He slowed slightly when he caught sight of the double doors which lead to the control room where he was certain he would find his friends, who would tell him what the heck was going on...

His stomach lurched.

He staggered to the left as his vision blurred. The overhead lights abruptly appearing too bright and yet too dark at the same time. It reminded him of walking into a darker room after being outside in the bright sunlight, dark spots, and illuminated shapes dancing before him as he struggled to adjust.

He could see shadows of red trailing his arms, white trails travelling over the walls and floors.

Red? He’s probably bleeding, then. Probably from when he ripped the IV from his wrist when he panicked earlier.

Moving a bare foot to steady himself, he grit his teeth as he moved towards the doors. Unsteady steps pushing him forward-

And really, he felt like a baby. He was struggling to even _walk,_ he was sure the injuries from the fight weren’t _that_ extensive. His knees were wobbling, numb to the ankles. His hands were pale, as if he were a ghost. He could endure it though, just for another minute, just to see-

Placing a charred palm on the wall for support, he squinted as the double doors slid open revealing about ten people, one who was particularly close to him-

And then he froze as his vision refocused, because just there right in front of him, as stunned as he is-

Was himself?

* * *

Darkness.

That was the first thing he saw after waking up.

Or was he still asleep?

No, he was sure he wasn’t. He was quite sure due to the burning pain freezing his body, rendering it unable to move. He was sure he was awake, because he could undoubtedly see the blisters and charred stripes along his arms and legs.

And where they came from? It was slowly coming back to him.

So, he was defeated by that elemental brat?

He huffed, scowling. His plan was going so smoothly as well. It just had to be ruined by this human child who was barely half of his height! But he shouldn’t dwell on this one defeat, when he had many opportunities to get back what he had lost.

(After all, despite the human race’s short existence, it had already found itself well-known for evolving the quickest.

But it was also renowned for how stubborn and tenacious the members of its race were. That in spite of their comparatively short lives, they knew how to live the most they could. An idea that only a handful of races were familiar with, and an idea many were unable to comprehend and so were envious of.)

But he had other things to think about now.

Jerking his head away from the evident darkness, he turned his eyes to his crackling, but still operational gauntlet. It sizzled ominously against his wrist, its screen displaying that various people trying to contact him.

After many attempts of trying to contact them and repeatedly shaking his gauntlet, the screen finally cleared to a call screen.

Ah, he knew who that was. That was Spanner, his shipwright.

_(He paused in his running, backtracking to the door he had just passed._

_Slamming it open, he shifted shocked eyes to the truly pitiful being, hands and ankles cuffed in dense and heavy chains, body injured and broken in the corner of a dust-laden room._

_Their fangs were cracked and distorted, truly a shame for any race. The appearance of well taken care of fangs, large and piercing ones – were always something any race wore with pride._

_But the eyes, hidden behind musky and matted locks of black-blue, amber and lit with an unending fire. Fierce and flaming and triumphing and courageous. The eyes of a being ready to watch everything burn, a being who survived, a being who would **not** die._

_It was with a wide-fanged smile that Vargoba demanded him to be in his crew. The shocked visage only broadened his manic grin._ )

Or rather, the jack of all trades? He wasn’t sure. His name _did_ mean that his knowledge was supposed to span over many worlds, but he didn’t quite live up to his moniker.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he tapped the button, and waited for an answer. Looking around as it dialled, his eyes came to focus on an orange orb. It appeared to have colours similar to the deserts of his home planet, and that rapidly seized his interest. It was surrounded by the enigmatic shadows of the void around him, like it had its own air of mystery. Around it, numerous scraps of what used to be the headquarters drifted in uneven clumps of metal.

He didn’t try and hesitate. After all, his entire job was based around amassing rare and mysterious items. The mystery only added to the amount of authority and fame he would obtain.

Activating the emergency thrusters on his back, he hovered over to the orb. Gathering it up into his large palms, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a Power Sphera, judging from the unrelenting beeps of the headgear behind his pointed ears.

He noted that it didn’t activate at his tentative touch. Perhaps this Power Sphera hadn’t been recharged in a while. Smearing the dust from the sunset hued metal, he scanned the sphere with a scanner which was embedded in his gauntlet, and looking upon the screen, it presented that the dust was up to 500 AO years old.

(“ _I’ve been in this cage for 500 years.” The child looked up, a glint often found of those who were ancient and wise flitting through aged grey-blue orbs._

 _“You are rather foolish to assume that I am still a prisoner_.”)

He whistled lowly. That was quite long for a Power Sphera to go inactivated. Glancing up at the remains of the HQ, he wondered as to why the Power Sphera hadn’t been charged. Didn’t all they care about was the happiness of these sentient robots? Why had TAPOPS let this little Power Sphera sleep for so long?

Something wasn’t adding up.

A click. “Hello?”

He jerked, before he realized the voice was Spanner. “Yes?”

The other clears their throat, and he spends a few seconds just listening to them whispering to another crewmember. Afterwards, they say again, “Hello?”

He’s growing a bit irritated at this point, and makes it a point by pointedly huffing. “ _Yes_?”

The other chuckles nervously. “Ah, sorry sir. Anyways, how is your situation? We can barely find you on the maps, and your health page on your gauntlet isn’t showing good results.”

The Captain clicks his tongue. “I fought a member of that group again. I was defeated, but not for long. Nevertheless, can you all pick me up soon? I need urgent medical attention.” He pauses, contemplating. “Anyways, how is your situation? After the HQ collapsed, are any of you down?”

“Ah, most of us were able to get out safely when the explosion happened. Currently, we’re finishing repairs to the ship and having the doctors look at the injured. Afterwards, we’re gonna head your way.”

“Right, okay.” He moves to end the call, before a thought enters his mind. “Actually, wait. Can you go onto that encyclopaedia for Power Spheras we have?”

After a few seconds, he could hear footsteps falling from the device, the clanks of the metal from the opening the doors.

Next, after hearing several taps, the voice tones in. “Right, I’ve got it. Which one you lookin’ for? Any identifying features?”

He turns inspecting eyes over to the orb, turning it over in his fingers and brushing the pads against fuchsia outlines and hexagonal white shapes intertwining the edges of the eyes and hands. Spinning it on his palms, his vision came to rest on the yellow crest down the back, separating it into two.

“Alright. So, I’ve got orange base colour, has lots of pink, white and yellow. Lots of hexagons.”

His shipwright hummed, thoughtful. After a couple of seconds, he asked. “Any idea of when last seen?”

“...around 500 AO years?”

A harsh breath in accompanied his answer before they responded. “Okay, I’ve got on definite result. It’s not on the encyclopaedia, but it’s mentioned on the ancient scribes found on the universal archives.” They pause, an unreadable emotion passing. “It’s described to be called ‘Dimensibot’.”

His eyes widen, and a gasp escaped him. Dimensibot? As in, Dimension Bot?

“How does it work?”

“It works by, uh, taking the user to an alternate version of themselves. But it’s only temporary. It doesn’t say for how long though...”

He hums, thinking of many routes, plans coming to the forefront of his mind but easily dismissed. After all, there could be many differences that can be found in alternate dimensions, and not accounting them would be a great mistake.

But despite its drawback of such, it still left room for many opportunities. He could have millions of different Power Spheras at his disposal, he could potentially become the richest, most powerful of all the galaxies, of all the dimensions.

He paused, considering. He couldn’t afford to go right away – especially with his team in the state they were in. But the activation method could take enough time for them to recover.

But there’s another thought. Should he go alone? Not put his crew through too many risky situations, but lose valuable manpower? To assemble another army from scratch when he already had his own from the start?

No. He wouldn’t.

“I know what you are thinking.” The voice adds, deadpan. “And yes, it does leave a lot for opportunity, but on the scribe, it says that since its power was so dangerous, it was told to have a complicated way of activation or can only be activated only when the Power Sphera wishes.”

“Right. Does it mention how?”

“Yes, it does mention runes scattered around with clues of to how, but the coordinates are out of date. I can find somebody to help me change them to present time, but this could take a while.”

He grinds his teeth. “Take however long you need, but pick me up first. In the meantime, I need some time to think.” With a light twist of his wrist, the call is ended. He sits there for a small second, basking in the empty darkness in satisfaction, but also in patience.

He blinks, and then a toothy smirk settles itself over his face. Now, that’s an idea.

He chuckles, eyes narrowing in delight. He hoped his alternate self wouldn’t mind being scammed, and that stealing those Power Spheras from TAPOPS would be easy.

And besides, if a Power Sphera that can transcend dimensions exists, why can’t a Power Sphera that transcends time exist too?

After all, he couldn’t go to another dimension, to a time when the battle had already ended and Boboiboy was the victor. No, this time he had a plan. The time it would take to find the mechanism to activate the Power Sphera would give him plenty of time to train himself and his team, to improve their apparent glaring weaknesses. There wasn’t a doubt that he could defeat the teen when the time came. And hopefully – the entirety of TAPOPS.

But he knew TAPOPS wasn’t something that could be defeated so easily. It had an advantage in both numbers, power and relations. There wasn’t a doubt that the group would find a way to contact backup, with powerful individuals to boot.

So, to counter that, he could recruit. He could add to his already numerous crew – assemble an undefeatable army. Gain a few comrades through the enemies of TAPOPS, turn their already numerous comrades against them. If he played his cards right...this could lead to something amazing.

Maliciousness flitted through bright amber eyes. He couldn’t wait to finish that brat, once and for all.

He smiles, the grin so large it takes up half of his face, curved and slanted in greed. Turning around, the dimness behind him moves, revealing an ethereal crescent which progressively fills out.

It’s a deep aqua and violet, with slight dashes of mint and pink all over. It’s immense and circular and fills all of his vision.

It’s a planet, new and young.

And Captain Vargoba, the infamous Space Pirate, Conqueror of the Ancient, sets up to wait, in preparation to change time and space to get what he desires, and led by his dutiful followers.

The planet behind him, and the numerous stars highlighting his weary but alive form, only grow the brighter.

After all, nothing wishes to go out quietly.

* * *

“Oh?” A deep voice wonders, entertained. “What’s this?”

He gazes with almost glowing grey eyes at the chart on the screen, of which was presenting a galaxy of sapphire and silver, blending into a soft sea of milky caerulean.

Underneath the display, was the tentative name of the galaxy.

‘The Milky Way.’

He smirks crookedly, one sharp tooth peeking over scarred crimson lips. He presses the pads of his fingers onto the image, shifting them away from each other to zoom in on one particular point. At the point, a yellow spark glows radiantly – almost blinding, before abruptly going out.

His eyes brighten in interest, face leaning forward to peer at his finding. An inquisitive, amused expression flitting through his face. But it was almost manic, a curiosity that wouldn’t normally be dismissed as such. A more hungry, keen face.

Like finally finding the thing you were searching for, of which you were searching for _so_ long.

“What a strange energy signature.” He murmured, silver eyes glinting an ominous amber.

Behind him, quiet tinkles of noise escape an enclosed chamber. A large mass of wires and screws line the exterior, along with blinking blue lights criss-crossing over the metal seams. The centre glass is fogged up on the outside, as if someone were face-to-face with it for a long time.

The grey wiring trailed around the barren edges of the room, eventually leading up to the alien with silver eyes. Two wires branch to join at his back, humming lowly.

And in the very chamber itself, lonely and silent and grey, two digitally displayed eyes widen in hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my newest story!
> 
> It’s a rewrite of my old one under the same name!
> 
> As to why, I found that it just progressed too fast, and had no intense emotion, despite what happened to the characters. I’ve also wanted to write this so it would have a better plot, as the other one had no plan at all, and I just made it up as I went along.  
> Anyway, I also wanted to expand the universe a bit more from where the BBBG story left it. Such as adding other races, power spheras, more universal society stuff and some history. 
> 
> Some stuff I introduced:
> 
> AO years: The main use of time that is used in the universe. Stands for ‘Aquarius Ocia’ meaning that the time and date that is used throughout the universe as to not confuse anybody is usually based off of a planet called Ocia in a Solar System which has a Sun called Aquarius. E.g., AO days. (Extra info here will be added SOON)
> 
> Dimensibot: A Power Sphera which lets the user meet their alternate selves. But only temporarily. (Extra info here will be added SOON)
> 
> Power Sphera encyclopaedia: what it says on the label. (Extra info here will be added SOON) 
> 
> Extra details and new stuff will be introduced as the story goes on!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
